Tricky Transformations
by silvrwave
Summary: Amanda Waller believed that she had created a genetically modified Batman but what if between her old age and Alzheimer's she made up a story to feel important and the truth was crazier than expected?
1. Never Piss off a Man Witch

**A/N: **Everyone who has watched JLU (or trolled the internet for long enough) knows Amanda Waller pulled some crazy story out of nowhere about how Terry is Bruce's son. Don't get me wrong I love the plot but it made me wonder if between her old age and Alzheimer's she made up a story to feel important and the truth was crazier than expected. Thus this story was born. Please note this story is not meant to be taken seriously _at all. _Don't be surprised if a bear on a unicycle parades through the plot. Oh yeah, I don't own anything from DC but I would die happy if I met any of the heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Never Piss off a Man Witch and No, Not the Sandwich<strong>

Terry smoothed back his hair with a pout. Two girls from the Justice League witnessed him without the Batman mask on and freaked when they saw his hair. They called it an awful version of Elvis hair. Who was Elvis anyway? Terry hummed to himself and went in search of Bruce hoping for help on his latest mission and maybe find out about this Elvis persona.

Alright where would I go if I was an old man in a mansion? The library! Ok, where was that again? Were the directions two lefts and a right or two rights in a left?

Terry came upon an ornately designed door and smiled in victory. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. The room was decorated in blue and white. The walls were painted white with blue paintings of toys that covered the top and bottom borders. A sturdy wooden crib filled with fuzzy blue blankets stood next a window covered with white lace curtains. Terry took in the sight of baby materials and backed slowly out of the room only to back into the very person he was looking for.

"Ooof!" Terry muttered and turned around to face the old man.

"What are you doing in there?" Bruce said with the patented Batglare marring his features.

"I was looking for you?" Terry said completely unsure of himself at this point. What if the room was Bruce's when he was a kid. Uh oh, that means he just opened the Pandora 's Box of Bruce's childhood.

"And of course I'd be in a nursery," Bruce stated sourly.

Terry frowned but pressed forward with his explanation, "I was looking for the library, but for some reason I was drawn here. The room seems familiar like I've spent a lot of time in here,"

Bruce jumped like someone had sent an electric shock through his spine. He leaned further into his cane for support. He can't possibly know about that right? Bruce thought worriedly. He sighed heavily and began walking towards the actual library. Terry followed uncertainly.

"Where are we going and why do you have an unused nursery in your house?" Terry questioned halfway down the hall.

Bruce glanced up- he remembered the days when he had to look down to see the boy's eyes- and spoke impatiently, "I'm taking you to the library and that room was my son's,"

Terry halted mid stride, "You had a son?"

"Yes, I'll tell you the whole story once we're in the library Terrence,"

Terry winced at the use of his full name. The old man must be pissed. No that wasn't right he only looked a bit worried and embarrassed. Wait a second Bruce was never embarrassed or worried. That settled it, Terrence McGinnis was about to die and no one was going to find his body. When they finally made it to the library Terry was sweating bullets. Bruce sat down in a comfy chair next to a small coffee table and motioned Terry to sit in the chair directly opposite of his. Terry sat down on the edge of his seat and once again ran his hand through his hair. Stupid nervous habit! Terry mentally yelled.

"You got a haircut?" The old man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Terry grimaced, "Yeah, Barda and Marina caught me out of costume and held me down claiming that my hair was a disgrace to all human kind."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought Animal Control was going to mistake it as road kill and try to put it down. On a positive note the swelling around your lips went down from that one punch you took,"

Terry sent Bruce a cutting look, "We're getting off topic. When did you have a kid?"

The old man grimaced lightly, "The story that goes with that answer is a bit odd and embarrassing to say the least."

Terry cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Embarrassing? What happened did you get turned into a kid again?"

Wayne mentally berated himself for telling the kid that story. "No Terry, it was much worse than that,"

"Come on old man tell me what happened!" Terry demanded finally realizing he wasn't about to disappear for good.

Bruce leaned back into his chair for support and began speaking, "It all started when I pissed off a man witch and no not the food…"

Bruce Wayne smiled charmingly at the three ladies he was with. Although, on the inside he felt like he was in some awful joke. His three dates were of course a blonde, a brunette, and a red head-correction a ginger- but he'd never say that out loud. Surprisingly, the blonde was the only one to have any wits about her but that was probably because she was the designated driver and her two friends were hammered.

Each one of the girls had tried to talk him into their beds that night but he wasn't having any of that. No siree he had Gotham to protect tonight and that meant no alcohol and no sleeping with beautiful and talented women. Even if they did offer a foursome. Oh god, he was going to end up being celibate at the path he was on.

"Come on Bruuuuce! You can't honestly be that busy," The ginger pleaded while pouting in a sexy manner.

The brunette pulled herself close to Bruce and murmured "If you're uncomfortable with the three of us at once you can just take me home. We don't have to tell the others."

How could this get any worse? He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Speaking of rock hard things he had a serious… BAM! He crashed right into an attractive looking man who was obviously gay. He was wearing an ascot and a man purse for Pete's sake!

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to crash into you," Bruce apologized while helping the blond man off the floor.

The gay man looked up to see his helper and tightened his grip on Bruce's arm. The man's scowl turned into an appreciative smile almost instantaneously.

"Hello gorgeous, where have you been all my life?" The man said to Bruce with all the confidence in the world.

Bruce's smile fell not because a man was flirting with him (because that happened all the time). His smile fell because it reminded him of a nickname certain undesirable woman made for him.

"Zatanna, that better not be you in disguise!" He growled out and the man backed off with a laugh.

"Zatanna? I've never been a woman, love. My name's Zachariah Crowley," The man stuck his hand out and Bruce promptly shook it.

"Bruce Wayne,"

Zach's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief, "Well Bruce, how about you ditch your lady friends for a night with someone as spellbinding as me?"

Bruce pulled back a bit stunned at the man's forwardness and awful tact, "Ummm well I hate to be the one to tell you this Zachariah but I like these ladies a bit more than I like you. No offense but I know them better."

Bruce waved goodbye with a smile and went to regroup with the trio. Unbeknownst to Bruce the man was actually a wizard of the highest order.

"No one turns me down like that! NO ONE! How dare he? Who does he think he is? Those airheads could never show him what I could! Oh, I like ladies more than you! Well you know what, maybe if you like them so much you should be one!" Zachariah paced and fumed for hours. He took a moment to gel his already perfect hair back into place.

An idea began forming in Zach's mind filling it wholly with a plan that would put that man in his place. A dark smile etched itself into Zachariah's face as he realized his next steps. He raced home and poured over his spell books like a man possessed. Finally he found the spell he was looking for. It was a dark spell but that was his specialty.

"A namow ouy yam ekil os a namow ouy lliw emoceb!" Zach muttered casting a transformation curse on the unsuspecting billionaire from miles away.

Zachariah cackled into the night sky before strutting off to the nearest gay bar. There at least someone would appreciate his talents as a strong loving man. At the same time Bruce had just arrived home and was about to go out and protect the dark city of Gotham.

Bruce walked back up the stairs that led into the BatCave and called for his trusted friend and father figure, Alfred.

"What is it Master Bruce?" Alfred asked his voice expressing his concern while his face stayed impassive.

"I feel very ill Alfred. I don't think I can go on patrol tonight." Bruce admitted leaning heavily into the frame around the antique clock.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock; the Batman never took a night off. He quickly brushed off his hesitance took one of the Batman's arms around his shoulder and led him upstairs to his room.

"Just rest Master Bruce, you must have picked something up from one of those scandalous women." Alfred said as he put Bruce into his bed.

"Amelia, Marie, and Haley don't have anything, I checked," Bruce muttered half-awake as Alfred pulled off his boots.

"I'm sure," Alfred said drolly finally tucking the blankets around the fearsome knight of Gotham city.

Alfred turned the light and paused to stare at the man he had cared for since he was in diapers. I certainly hope he is alright. Alfred thought right before he closed the door.

"And during the time I was asleep an odd transformation began…" Bruce paused in his story to gulp down a glass of water.

Terry sat across from him with a perplexed look on his face, "You pissed off Zach-a-fricken-riah? Even I know who that guy is! He's a high ranking demon!"

Bruce glared at Terry, "No one other than magic users knew of his existence at that time,"

Terry settled back into his chair a funny look suddenly crossed his face.

"Holy guacamole! You were turned into a…" Terry was suddenly interrupted by Bruce stomping his cane into Terry's little toe.

"As I was saying, I didn't notice the transformation until the next morning…"


	2. Being a Woman Isn't THAT Bad

**A/N: **Chapter Two is here and the plot thickens... the bear on a unicycle kind of plot anyway

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Being a Woman Isn't <em>THAT<em> Bad**

Bruce awoke feeling much more refreshed than he had in years but that wasn't surprising considering it was the first full night of sleep he'd had in years. He snuggled deeper under the covers mentally thanking Alfred for using a superb brand of fabric softener on his sheets. Bruce awoke fully about half an hour later and stretched his arms out to get a tight feeling out of his chest. Seconds later he scowled down at his chest annoyed that there was still a weight pulling at his chest. He was the Batman and he never got sore! Bruce froze his mind not comprehending what he saw but they were there.

The Flash is just playing a prank on me again. They aren't real; they can't be real. Bruce thought as he tried to calm his over reacting mind.

He brought a hand up and pressed against the protrusions on his chest just to prove that there was no possible way they were real. His blood ran cold when he could feel his hand through those things on his chest.

No way this isn't real, Bruce. It's just a fever dream.

Bruce quickly bolted out of bed and ran to the nearest mirror. He would look and see that they were just some really advanced pieces of biotechnology that one of his enemies got a hold of and then snuck onto him in the middle of the night. It made perfect illogical sense but Bruce didn't care at the moment. He didn't dare look down yet but by the breeze brushing up against his body he could tell that Alfred left him in his boxers and nothing else. He stopped in front a full length bathroom mirror located in one of his many walk-in closets and took a peek.

Bruce first looked at the toes and worked his way up. Everything from his big toe to his hip bone screamed female as did the curve of his waist. It was a herculean effort but he managed to take a look at the protrusions on his chest.

I will not call them breasts. I am a man and I do not have those. Bruce mentally said in denial.

His eyes continued to the face and all his hopes were dashed. Instead of what he expected, he saw a feminine face framed with short black hair, full lips gracing the lower half of his features, dark eyelashes surrounding the bluest of eyes, and an absolutely horrified expression.

Oh no no no no no no no no no… Bruce would have continued the inner mantra but his control finally snapped and he or rather she let out the loudest most ear piercing shriek ever heard by a woman.

Alfred Pennyworth ex-British intelligence officer went into full battle mode when he heard a woman scream like she was about to be murdered. Did a reporter sneak into the home again and accidentally set off the defense system? Or did Master Bruce call someone over in the middle of the night but died due to his illness after physically exerting himself? All of this passed through Alfred's mind in less than a second but his body had already reacted and he was racing up the stairs into the bedroom, through the adjoining bathroom, and into the walk-in closet.

"Miss, are you alright?" Alfred asked as he rounded the doorframe.

Alfred froze in place and stared at the half-naked woman on the floor curled in the fetal position whispering 'it's just a dream' over and over again.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" He murmured softly to the obviously terrified woman.

The woman looked up and saw Alfred and suddenly she launched herself onto him seeking comfort. Alfred reached to provide the needed comfort but froze when he realized a very important detail.

"Where in God's name is your shirt?" Alfred yelled scandalized and back pedaled but the woman had a grip like Bruce.

"Alfred it's awful one moment you were helping me out of the Bat cave and the next I wake up in bed and find out I have these awful things on my chest and that I'm not a man anymore." The sobs increased in intensity and Alfred was once again flabbergasted.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed in shock.

Bruce nodded a little and sniffled as the sobs soon became non-existent. He crossed his arms across his chest trying to ignore the deformation but Alfred noticed it. He noticed it a lot.

"Master Bruce, put a shirt on and go call Miss Diana immediately and tell her what happened. Then ask her to bring clothes I'm sure you're both the same size," Alfred told Bruce in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Still numb from what had happened Bruce nodded his head and pulled on a sweatshirt that was hanging on rail. He quickly glimpsed at the reflection in the mirror as he passed into the bathroom. Why are there so many mirrors in this house? Bruce thought with a snarl. He crossed into his bedroom and picked up the phone to call Diana. The phone rang once, twice, and finally on the third ring the Amazon answered the phone.

"Meta-human affairs this is Diana Prince speaking," Wonder Woman in disguise said.

"Hi Diana, you're not going to believe this but have you ever dealt with a man being turned into a woman before?" Bruce asked hoping that she had so that he could explain easier.

"Yes ma'am, or is that sir?" Diana said into the phone as Bruce sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was helping him. It was probably Hera who would have found this several types of amusing.

"Diana its Bruce," Those three words set off a reaction he didn't anticipate.

Wonder Woman let out a loud laugh that continued for several minutes. As each minute ticked by Bruce became more and more annoyed.

"This isn't funny Diana!" He/She yelled.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, but this doesn't happen every day," Diana said as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Alfred asked that you bring some clothes for me since I…" Bruce trailed off not wanting to accept the fact more than he had to.

"I understand Bruce but I think we need a League meeting if we're going to find who did this and how to find them discreetly. Unless of course you want the whole world to know that Bruce Wayne is now actually a woman and oddly enough so is Batman," Diana said with a hint of laughter still in her voice.

Bruce didn't even bother with a response, "How rude," Diana muttered, "He hung up on me."

Bruce walked over to his bed and sat down. He thought through the puzzle of what happened. It was obviously magic since science and biology had yet to find a way to turn a man completely into a woman. But who did he know who would do such a thing? He was still on good terms with Zatanna, Circe had returned to Greece, and Morgan la Fey had disappeared from the grid months ago. He thought it through for about ten minutes and inspiration struck him from nowhere. The gay man, Zachariah! He knew at that moment he needed to call Clark. The Boy Scout always knew a way to cheer someone up in awful or awkward situations. Clark answered while the voice mail was running but luckily Bruce was still on.

"Hey Bruce I thought I recognized your number. Sorry I didn't answer right away I had to help the firefighters on East Main Street and they gave me sloppy joes." Clark rambled his usual deep commanding voice had a boyish hint of excitement to it.

You got a date with Lois last night didn't you? Bruce thought with a twinge of jealousy. He dated the woman once but she didn't match up well with his darker habits.

"I got turned into a woman by a man witch." There he said it. Blunt and to the point Kent would understand that.

Clark immediately spit out the Sloppy Joe from his mouth and dropped the rest into the trash.

"I had no idea something so tasty could be so awful!" Clark exclaimed worriedly. How many Sloppy Joe's did you have to eat before the transformation occurred?

"Not a burger Kent! A wizard, a warlock, a gay man witch whatever you want to call him turned me into a woman not a sandwich!" Bruce yelled his voice becoming higher with each word.

Clark's face became serious, "We'll fix this Bruce. I'll contact the original seven so we can figure this out." Clark said his goodbyes and Bruce was once again left alone with his thoughts.

"About three minutes later Diana appeared at the door and I…" Bruce was suddenly interrupted by loud laughter.

"Oh man! You shrieked like a girl? I wish I was there to see you like that." Terry suddenly stopped speaking because his laughs grew too strong for him to speak.

Bruce just waited it out his face impassive, "You finished?"

Terry took a drink from Bruce's water ignoring the dirty look he was given and nodded a smile still plastered on his face.


	3. Meetings, Names, and Shopping, Oh My!

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the story and the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! Just wondering does anyone else watch Young Justice with an extremely excited derpy face or is that just me?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Meetings, Names, and Shopping, Oh My!<strong>

Wonder Woman flew towards Wayne manor with a few bags of clothes in her arms gaining the attention of many people looking skyward. She finally slowed her progress when she saw the murky water of Gotham harbor and the hill that the Wayne family had built their home on. She flew over the gothic fence surrounding the property and landed on the door step silently. She rang the doorbell and Alfred promptly appeared and opened the door.

"Good morning Miss Prince. Are you here to help out Master Bruce?" Alfred asked looking rather emotional for in contrast to his usual stoic appearance.

Diana smiled and a laugh nearly bubbled out of her chest, "I brought some clothes and we're going to meet up with the rest of the League to find the magician who pulled such a daring move,"

Alfred nodded to her and led her up the stairs and filled her in on the current situation, "According to what I've been told so far when Master Bruce woke up this morning he was in the body of a female. His current theory is that he managed to anger a male witch or sorcerer last night while he was out with three scandalous women. He doesn't want anyone other than myself, the seven founders of the league, and possibly Master Drake to learn of his condition.

Diana took the stairs two at a time to keep up with the pace Alfred was setting and in no time at all they reached Bruce's bedroom. Alfred curtly knocked twice on the closed door and opened it for Diana. Diana mentally braced herself for the worst and peered up at the woman slumped over on the bed in obvious depression.

"Bruce?" The woman jumped at hearing her voice but didn't move from her position.

"It's me," The woman said in a melodious voice.

"What's the matter Bruce? Are you injured by the transformation? Did Batgirl, Robin, or Nightwing sustain an injury?" Wonder Woman asked her voice filled with worry. Something awful must have happened to have Bruce to mope like he currently was.

"The only issue I currently have is that I was transformed into a woman!" Bruce suddenly shouted.

Diana stared at Bruce clearly unimpressed. Bruce would have continued to rant about how awful his current situation except with his superior detective skills he noticed the malice coming off of Wonder Woman in waves. He suddenly realized he had complained about being a woman to a woman from a race of proud warrior women. He was screwed. Bruce thought he was safe when he saw that Diana's face was impassive but then her eyebrow twitched bringing her lips down into a frown.

"There is nothing wrong with being a woman!" She suddenly yelled back with twice the fury that Bruce had shown before, "It is a gift from the gods to experience the human race from both points of view. Women are the creators of _life._ How could you not appreciate the power a woman holds over the continuation of the entire human race! Also women are just as capable as men in almost any situation. Higher pain threshold for one. Oh don't give me that look! Can you honestly say that you'd willing and happily put yourself through hours of pain because the lower half of your body is being ripped apart by a baby?"

With each word Bruce cringed further into his bedspread in abject terror. His only relief was when she paused to take a deep breath but before she could continue tearing apart Bruce with her stinging words Bruce spoke up, "I didn't mean to offend you. I had just gone through a shock this morning and I lashed out."

She stared at the woman on the bed in shock. Was that an apology that just came out of his or rather her mouth? After a moment Diana nodded in acceptance and the tension faded from the room. Alfred stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment holding the bags that Wonder Woman had dropped earlier. He cleared his throat which got the attention of the two women in the room.

"Here are the clothes Miss Diana brought over earlier," Alfred said dropping the bags near the bed.

Bruce frowned slightly at the thought of wearing clothes meant for women but thanked Alfred anyway. After the thanks were said Alfred made a tactical retreat with all the grace of a gazelle… trying to out run a lion. Diana turned to Bruce fire burning behind her eyes.

"Bathroom, now!" Diana commanded with the ferocity of a drill sergeant.

Bruce nodded meekly and picked up two of the bags and carried it to the room adjacent to his. Diana followed carrying three other bags. Bruce thought about asking what they were all for but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Diana's face. _What has gotten into her?_ He thought searching his brain for the reason of her grumpiness.

"Diana, are you still angry with me?" He asked after Diana shut the door.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" She queried in obvious confusion.

"You've been a bit on edge all day…" Bruce answered trailing off when her face darkened greatly.

"It's a woman thing, Bruce," An idea sprung to her mind as she said that and laughter boomed out of her mouth.

"What!" He asked.

She paused in her laughter to explain, "You're a woman now Bruce! You're going to get to live through _all_ the _amazing_ things a woman gets to go through including a period!"

Bruce froze and he felt his heart drop out his chest to his toes. At that moment his brain stopped functioning for about ten seconds and inarticulate gurgling erupted from his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Somewhere in Metropolis an unsuspecting Clark Kent had just lowered his head to take a short snooze on his desk. A woman's high pitched scream from miles away startled him into wakefulness. He tumbled out of his chair and into the copy machine. Lois walked in at that moment and froze when she saw the broken copy machine.

Lois cocked her hip out and said with sass, "Stop trying to fix that stupid thing Kent. You're no Superman."

Clark stared at the machine and then back to Lois. At times like these he really wished that she would just figure out that he was Superman. Honestly, how could he have put a human shaped dent into a machine when he tried to fix the stupid thing? Lois was one of the best reporters on staff she either had to be in deep denial or was just really lucky with finding stories.

"Lois there's something I need to tell you," Clark said. This was it! He was going to tell her here and now.

Lois waved him off, "Not now Smallville, I have to finish my story about Superman and the fires from last night."

Clark slumped and crawled back into his chair of shame. _One day I'll tell her and we'll fly off into the sunset with love filling us completely. We'll have three kids, grow old together, and live our retirement years out on the farm. Now what was that scream that woke me up?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing and he answered it without looking at the number. Two angry teenagers were screaming into the phone about some concert that he promised to take them to and it was today and he better be there or heads will roll.

"Connor! Kara! Be quiet both of you! I haven't forgotten. I just have some League business to attend to." He yelled in a futile attempt to calm his cousin and son.

The two threatened his life if he didn't show and hung up without saying goodbye. "Teenagers," Superman huffed.

During this time Wonder Woman was trying to calm down the ex-man that she had sent into a downward spiral of terror.

"It's not that bad Bruce! You get used to it after the first couple ones you have. And look on the bright side only some women feel like someone is taking a screw driver to their abdomen I'm sure you'll be fine."

Bruce whimpered from his corner of the room and shook his head in denial.

"Well if you don't want one just get pregnant before it happens!" Diana shouted in exasperation. "Men, they're such big babies," She muttered under her breath.

"Pregnant?" Bruce said his voice a mixture of disturbance and terror.

Wonder Woman had finally had enough. Something was obviously wrong with Bruce other than the fact that he had been turned into a woman. He never whined or got scared! He was the Batman! Time to snap him back to reality. Diana slapped the woman on the floor soundly across the face.

"Listen up! I don't know why you are such a mess today but we need to snap you out of it! You are the goddamn Batman and you never let anything bother you! You're better than this Bruce! Stand up and accept that you've changed but you're still the same person. You are the idol for badassery and terror! Get over yourself and whatever issues have sprung up and be the man I know."

Bruce stared at her for about a minute and a half shock written across his face, "You slapped me!" He finally exclaimed.

"What're you going to do about it? Sit on the floor and mope?" She taunted.

Bruce got up anger filling her eyes, "I will not take that sitting down! In fact just to shove it in that man witch's face I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can. Where do we start?"

Wonder Woman nodded pride in her eyes. "Alright Soldier, welcome to the world of women's clothing. In bag one you shall find upper support and coverage, bag two contains lower coverage, bag three has shirts, bag four is pants, and finally bag contains the womanly Holy Grail, shoes."

Bruce approached bag one with the caution of someone approaching a bomb. He slipped his hand in and pulled out a lacy black bra.

"How big are these?" He asked turning the material around in his hand experimentally.

"My size and yours apparently, double D's." She answered.

"I can do this." Bruce said sliding the sweatshirt off and then putting his arms through the straps. He attempted to latch the bra for about two minutes before looking pleadingly towards Diana. She kept a serious face on and hooked the back together before taking back her position at the bathroom counter. Taking a deep breath he reached into the next bag and pulled out a package of brand new panties. A shudder danced across his body but he pulled out a pair that was black with pink stars on it. He glanced back to make sure Diana wasn't watching before slipping off his boxers and slipped the new underwear on.

"This isn't so bad," He muttered trying to reassure himself.

He reached into bag three and pulled out a black tank top and a red and black plaid button up shirt. He put those on and then pulled a pair of black jeans on. It was finally time to look into bag five. In the bag there was a pair of socks and a pair of converse. He stepped in front of the mirror and frowned.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I look like a punk," He grumped crossing his arms over his chest.

Diana just sighed and took Bruce's hand, "We've wasted too much time with your earlier flip out. I'm going to have to fly us to the Metro Tower,"

"Why aren't we going to the Watch Tower?" Bruce asked trying to force his hand out of her iron grip.

"I thought you didn't want to be seen? We cleared out the Metro Tower for repairs for this meeting," She answered pulling a window open and pulled them both through it.

She floated upwards with Bruce clinging to her hand for dear life. Without asking she pulled him up to her in an embrace to hold him better. Once again the people were in for a shock when they saw their hero carrying another through the air in what looked like a romantic embrace.

In a small bakery underneath Wonder Woman's flight path three boys stared out the window curiously.

"I'm not imagining things right, Aiden? Kai?" The baker asked a cupcake falling from his hands.

The man called Aiden shook his head furiously, "No Mike, you did not."

"It was kind of hot," Mike said in shock.

Both boys stared at him for a minute and a half, "I thought you liked guys." Kai said.

"Darlin, everyone is on my radar," Mike answered a tad bit too proudly.

Aiden and Kai raised their eyebrows but the moment was broken when Aiden tried to steal Kai's cheesecake and got thumped on the head for his effort.

By the time Wonder Woman made it to the Metro Tower the rest of the League was already there. Bruce's hair was tousled out of place making it look a bit better than the man cut he had earlier. Diana touched down in a secret entrance so that fans wouldn't see she was carrying some random woman into the tower. Superman stood waiting for them a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip and spit the coffee across the floor when he finally got a view of Batman's new form.

"Oh my God! You're hot!" He exclaimed his mouth falling open.

Moments later the batglare speared Clark to the wall. Clark quickly recovered from the foot in mouth syndrome and cleaned up the coffee off of the floor and walls with his heat vision. Diana and Bruce walked calmly out of the room leaving Clark once again star struck as he watched the two beautiful women practically strut out of the room.

Wally West AKA the Flash fidgeted in his seat at the Justice League's meeting table. Across from him Hawkgirl was making sexy eyes at Green Lantern who was trying his best to hide a blush crossing his face. J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, was staring out the window at the city of Metropolis. He beat his fingers against the table in annoyance. What was taking Bats, Wonder Woman, and Supes so long? Supes had called earlier saying they had to have an important meeting to help Batman with something. Bats probably wanted them all to keep out of Gotham and he was going to yell at them and threaten their families. Flash glanced toward the door once again and his mouth fell open. Wonder Woman, Superman, and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked through the door. The woman looked over at him and smirked. Flash thought he was going to faint at this but the situation just got worse. The beautiful woman sat down next to him and reached over and shut his mouth.

"Shut your mouth unless you want to swallow a fly," The woman said as she settled back into her chair.

Flash was on cloud nine. Even her voice was sexy and she had talked to him! _! _ Flash decided that he needed to stop staring and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm man fast. I mean I'm the Flash and I'm fast err what I meant was…" The woman interrupted saving him from more embarrassment.

"You're the Flash otherwise known as the fastest man alive?" She asked with a humored look.

Wally just nodded enthusiastically. For some reason J'onn, Supes, and Wonder Woman were all laughing at him. He slumped in frustration. What did he do now?

"Hey, what's your name?" He finally asked and the question seemed to stump the woman.

"I can't exactly use my real name anymore can I?" She muttered to herself.

Flash just brushed off her comment and plowed through the conversation with the best pick up line he could think of, "This has never happened before but you're so beautiful I forgot my pick up line."

The woman glared and the obnoxious trio started laughing. Flash sent a questioning glance at Hawkgirl and Green Lantern but they both seemed just as confused.

At that point in time Superman decided to save Flash from anymore embarrassment. He cleared his throat loudly gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Last night during a party as Bruce Wayne Batman was cursed by an angry man witch…"

"Sloppy Joe's?" Green Lantern asked horrified.

"We're doomed!" Flash screamed to the ceiling.

"Not a sandwich! It was a gay wizard!" The woman yelled angrily.

Flash's face fell, "How'd you know?"

Clark continued on not missing a beat, "…This morning he woke up as a woman. To be specific it's the woman sitting next to Flash."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Wally yelled falling out of his chair and then running to hide in Shayera's lap.

"Get off of me!" Hawkgirl yelled trying to shove the frantic man off of her.

Green Lantern stared at Bruce, scratched at his goatee, and then burst out in laughter. In seconds Shayera and Wally joined in much to Bruce's dismay.

"Okay I know the situation is funny now stop laughing!" Bruce yelled.

The laughter stopped but something more horrifying occurred. Wally and Shayera looked at each other for a moment before an idea sprung into both of their brains. They whispered to each other in hushed tones. John who was sitting next to them joined in on the conversation. Without any warning Flash yelled out,

"Haley!"

"What?" Bruce asked in confusion.

Shayera yelled back with equal fervor, "Lindsay!"

"Megan!"

"Emily!"

"Katherine!"

"Bianca!"

"Kristine!"

"Bree!" They both yelled in unison.

"What are you yelling about?" Bruce finally asked.

"You're new name!" They said once again in unison. It was getting creepy.

"My name is Bruce! Why would I need a new one?" He asked in frustration.

Wonder Woman walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Remember you look like a woman now. You need a woman's name."

Clark clapped his hands and finally took command of the situation, "Alright we're getting off topic! We need to make a plan to turn Bruce back! All of you keep an eye out for any rogue magicians running around. We're going to have to bring in one magic user and the League's doctor. Don't give me that look _Bree_ we have to find out how much of you has changed. Until then the girls are going to help acclimate you to being a woman. Dismissed!"

Bree raised her eyebrows at Clark, "Why the rush, Kent?"

Superman answered with a completely serious look on his face, "My life is being threatened by two angry super teens! Up, up, and away!"

With that Superman was gone leaving six confused League members. J'onn and Green Lantern followed Superman's example and left the women to do what they needed to do.

"So are you girls going to throw a sleep over?" Flash asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hawkgirl answered his question by pulling out her mace. Flash back up slowly and waved a quick good bye to all the women before disappearing in a flash.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked the alien and the Amazon.

Twin evil smiles were his only answer. Each woman grabbed one of her hands and dragged her through the air towards the nearest mall. As soon as Bree realized where they were going she struggled against the two women but it was pointless. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman touched down at the edge of the mall's parking lot and they quickly changed into everyday clothes. Diana wore jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt, glasses, and her hair in a ponytail. Shayera changed into jeans, a t-shirt with a band logo, and a long coat to hide her wings. The three women began the trek into the shopping mall. Bree hoped they forgot that she was a billionaire and only stuck around to buy a few outfits.

"First things first, you need a haircut." Diana said firmly and Shayera guided Bree towards the nearest salon.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Bree asked.

Shayera, Diana, and several women in hearing distance gave her a look. Bree just crossed her arms in a huff. Within moments they reached the salon and Diana went in to discuss with a woman behind the counter about her friend's crisis. The woman glanced over at Bree and her eyes went wide.

"Come on over here, Honey," The woman said to Bree patting a stool.

Bree sat down and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She ignored when the woman tied the apron-thing around her, she tried not to fidget during an intense hair washing, and she most definitely did not squeak when the women began chopping at her hair. Bree quickly opened her eyes to peek but slammed them shut again when the woman slathered some gel into her hair. Bree finally opened her eyes when she heard Hawkgirl and Diana praise her new hair. She stared in the mirror at her new pixie cut which suited her perfectly. She reached up to touch it to make sure it was real but her hand was slapped away by the woman who cut her hair.

"How much do I owe you?" Bree asked reaching into her pants for her wallet but the woman waved her off.

"You don't owe me anything. After your friend told me how your cousin Bruce tried to give you a haircut, I immediately knew you were a woman in need. Now don't let that boy near your hair again, hear me?"

Bree attempted a smile and thanked the woman. Minutes later they had walked out of the woman's sight and Bree punched Diana in the arm and glared at Shayera.

Diana just shrugged it off, "Alright Bree, we're going to need, shoes, socks, underwear, shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, dressy clothes, a purse, jewelry, hair products, swimsuits, and make-up."

Bree stopped walking and turned to make a run for it but was halted by two powerful women. Bree was then dragged into Victoria's Secret. It was a place where straight men should only go with a girlfriend or be faced with the glares of suspicious women wondering whether or not they would need to gather together and beat up a pervert. Suddenly out of nowhere she was shoved into a dressing room and the two girls came in with a tape measure. Bree hoped that it would be easy to block that part from her memory. Soon under garments were raining down on her unsuspecting body. Thirty minutes later she left with every kind of women's underwear and bra including something the girl's called sexy nightwear.

"Now for clothes, you really rock the punkish/skater look so I think trip to Hot Topic is in order," Shayera decided and pulled Bree towards the dark store with rock music pumping from its speakers.

Several people in the store nodded to Bree which disturbed her. "They're treating me like we're brethren! It's these clothes!" She exclaimed glaring down at her outfit.

She was once again forced into a dressing room and clothes were rained down on her. Belts, skater shoes, t-shirts, a corset, jeans, more plaid shirts, and some terrifyingly short skirts nearly smothered her. An hour later they were in line for the cashier when something caught Bree's eye. It was a Pokémon t-shirt which was Tim's favorite show at the moment. She picked it up and added it to the pile.

"Who's that for? It won't fit you," Diana commented.

"My son," Bree answered and as soon as she said that she heard a few men mutter 'damn she's married'.

After leaving Hot Topic, Bree couldn't take it anymore, "Alright we go in get what we need and then leave right away!"

Diana and Shayera nodded their consent and at the store bought regular jeans, jean shorts, a few bikinis which Bree hadn't seen, a few sweatshirts, a couple shirts and a few tanks. At the next store they bought sundresses, formal dresses, work clothes, high heels, jewelry and a few pair of sunglasses.

"Is this all?" Bree asked staring at the mountain of bags in front of her.

Shayera and Diana were leaning against each other and gave each other a high five for their success. Moments Alfred pulled up in a limo. Bree waved to the superheroes before climbing into the car. Diana and Shayera said their goodbyes before they stripped from their casual clothes into their hero outfits and flew off. Alfred got out to put the clothes away and sighed at the work he had to do. A few hours later they were back in Gotham City at Wayne Manor.

"As I walked through the doors to my house Tim was right there staring at me most likely wondering who I was. I forgot that he was back from his ski trip with Nightwing and I floundered for a way to explain…" Bruce stopped his story to gulp down some water.

Terry sat across from him tears streaming down his face because he had laughed so hard earlier. "The Flash actually tried to flirt with you and you didn't kill him?"

"He didn't know it was me," Bruce explained leaning back in his seat.

Terry shook his head in amusement, "Don't leave me hanging old man! What happens next?"


End file.
